


The Dimensional Poke Travels

by Wildlight_Crystal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlight_Crystal/pseuds/Wildlight_Crystal
Summary: Blue finds an injured Pokemon, but before he could help, Team Rocket appears, but so do Lore, Red, Gen and Dusk. Red and Dusk are soon captured by Team Rocket for their strange abilities. Lore, Blue and Gen follow them to the Pokemon world but soon lose track of their Kidnappers and will need the assistance of Ash and his friends to rescue them. Back home Green, Vio and the rest of the Link's will need to find a way to get their friends back, but pokemon have started popping all throughout Hyrule. Can they help the Pokemon get back and find their friends, will Blue, Dusk, Gen and Lore with the help of Ash and his friends be able to save Red and Dusk, and what exactly does Team Rocket have planned.(I'll be adding more tags as the story continues)
Relationships: Dusk (Dimensional Links)/Lore (Dimensional Links), Red (Dimensional Links)/Blue (Dimensional Links)
Kudos: 3





	1. "Pokemon, kidnapping, and a whole new world - -wait what?"

Blue was bored, he was soo bored. They were all inside because it was raining. They were all at Lore's place, most of Link's were playing board games and card games The only ones that weren't were Steam, Sketch, Dusk and Wind who were going over their self-lighting lantern ideas and doing the blueprints. Gen, Speck, Red, Vio and Realm were all playing Uno. While he along with the Four, Green, Ocarina, Mask and Lore were playing twister with Lore being dubbed the Twister Master. 

Well, he WAS playing, but he got bored with it after their tenth game. So now he was just staring out at the window board. That was till he caught something strange in the corner of his eyes, looking around the room, he had noticed no one else was paying attention and thus decided to go check it out. 

He had gotten soaked the moment he stepped out of the house, but he didn't care he had to find out what he had seen. He walked until he got to Hyrule field, it was hard to see as it was night out, but he didn't care. The moment he had walked onto Hyrule field, he stopped and gawked at what was in front of him

It looked to be some serpentine, it's scales blue and underbelly a yellow-tan. It had white fins on top of its body, When he got closer he could see it also had fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead, and like a catfish had "whiskers". He also noticed it appeared to be injured, it had bruises covering its whole body and it was curled into a ball on its side. He could hear it breathing heavily. Blue wanted to help, so he got closer. But the second he moved, the creature moved, raising to its full height of 21'04" or 6.5m. It looked intimidating as Blue held his breath. Blue was tiny compared to the creature, which strangely looked like a pokemon. But he couldn't deal with the idea, this creature needed help and he was a hero. If he didn't, what hero would he be?

"H-hey there," Blue said as he inched closer, the creature growled as Blue got closer. Gulping Blue calmed his heart before continuing "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you.." The creature lowered its head, opening his mouth. Blue could see water collecting around in a ball in front, and had just enough time to dodge out of the way, as it shot water like a cannon from its mouth '*Boy that was close*' He breathed a sigh of relief after seeing what it had done to a nearby tree. He got up and tried again, "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help" But before he could get close, a freezing blizzard had left its mouth hitting him with a blizzard of snow and ice. He now stood there freezing cold, the fact that it was raining and he was soaked didn't help at all and made it worse '*I am not good and these kinds of things*' The thought went through his head as he shivered and was slightly panicking, ever since he was trapped in that ice block when he was separated and in that small cave, he's had a fear of freezing and small areas. Swallowing his fear, he moved closer, but the second he moved a torrent of flames swallowed him whole. He screamed through the pain, and once it was over he had third degrees everywhere on top of his frostbite, while the rain helped soothe the pain a little it was still painful to move. But he had to, he had a goal and he wasn't going to let any one stop him.

"That... *puff* was... a *puff* good....move" He commented, as he puffed wincing in pain. Roaring again the creature sent a sand storm towards Blue, as it started to run. It wasn't till a ball of purple energy had hit and exploded on the creature, sending it through the air, and landing on its side, no doubt painfully. After the sandstorm died down, Blue was now covered in scratches, third-degree burns, frostbite, sand, and was soaked. He looked up to see two more different creatures. One was black and purple and looked like a ghostly chandelier, It seemed to possess a large round glass head containing blazing purple flames which flared out from the top it's head, along with multiple arms tipped with the same purple flames extending out from its base, It had two black arms with two candle-like extensions sprouting from each arm. Its mouth area consisted of black stitch-like designs, and it has two large circular gleaming yellow eyes. The other creature looked like a small black, shadowy-like figure with two long arm-like limbs protruding from its upper body. On the end of its long slender tail-like thing, it cradled a gold-like mask that resembled a human face. Its eyes were red with small black pupils in the middle.

Two strange-looking hylians had run over a male and female. They were wearing these strange black outfits, the shirts having a big red "R" in the centre. The two came over and saw Blue standing in front of the large creature and the male shouted "GET AWAY FROM THAT GYARADOS BOY!!". '*So that's what you are... So you ARE a Pokemon,*' Blue wondered amazed looking at the mentioned Gyarados before frowning '*These are the ones that hurt you, aren't they'* His frown turned into a growl as he shouted back

"NO!! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT IT!" He moved directly in front of the Gyarados, sword and shield in hand ready. The other two laughed,

“AND WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH!!, YAMASK USE SHADOW BALL!” The female shouted as the shadowy pokemon, as a purple ball of magic gathered around the front of its front before the Pokemon shot it towards Blue, but before it could hit, Blue had sliced his sword and sent the projectile back towards the Pokemon. 

This had shocked the other team, that their pokemon were unable to get out of the way. It created a massive explosion upon impact, sending Yamask through the air, knocking them into the female Hylian. While sending the Chandelle pokemon next to the male. The two hylians looked at Blue with shocked expressions, before that shock turned to anger.  
“We won’t let that stop us. CHANDELURE, USE OVERHEAT!!” He shouted as the Pokemon next to him released an inferno torrent of blazing fire. 

Blue couldn’t dodge, if he did then the Gyarados behind him would be toast. So he raised his shield to block the raging fire cannon, and it worked. Blue felt the flames hit his shield and could feel the heat from behind as they pushed him back. Blue had a second to comprehend the end of the attack before he was sent flying through the air, attacks of steel rushing towards him from all angles before he fell next to Gyarados breathing heavily and sore. Looking up he saw that there were two more pokemon.

There was a black and white Pokémon with a black comb flipped over its head and with red colouration sat the back. Feathers puffed up into a crest have a white splotch on it and its face. It had an orange beak and three-toed orange feet but the tip of its beak is black. Its eyes were shaped like sharp ovals with red pupils.

The second was a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembled various felines, namely a leopard, a leopard cat, and a black panther. Its body was long, slender, and lithe, with powerfully built muscles. Its coat mainly purple with small yellow rosettes speckling its back and its undercoat, including its legs, chest, underbelly, and much of its face, were yellow. It had vivid pink "eyeshadow" around its slanted green eyes. Two long yellow whiskers protruded from either side of its face. its tail was somewhat hook-shaped.

Blue painfully got off the ground and took hold of his, sword and shield, before using the Ether Medallion (Which he may or may not have borrowed from Lore) and summoning lighting making sure to hit any of the other pokemon, which thanks to luck it had hit the bird looking pokemon electrocuting them, before sending his boomerang, smacking it against all four pokemon twice or three times before coming back to his hands. 

“You’re NOT EVEN A POKEMON! HOW ARE YOU DOING ALL OF THIS!?” The boy screamed as the pokemon fell to the ground, the bird-like pokemon had already fainted, but the other three still stood back up after time. “LEOPARD USE GIGA IMPACT!”

“YOU TOO CHANDELURE, AND YAMASK USE DARK PULSE!” The other screamed. The feline and the chandelle pokemon went straight after Blue as their bodies were soon surrounded in a light purple cone. While the one with the mask named Yamask flew up as a chain-like dark purple energy shot towards Blue who had his shield up ready for the impact. But it never came, risking a glance up his mouth dropped, he saw Red standing in front of him, staring at the incoming pokemon with how the two pokemon were on the ground with the awww face he was using his puppy eyes. While Dusk had run in, grabbing his curse stone and transforming into his wolf form, trying to bite down on Yamask, only to have failed and fall to the ground snarling

The two weird-looking hylians stared in shock, “These are not normal boys, but if we can catch them, I’m sure the Boss would love to look at them. YAMASK USE SHADOW BALL ON THE RED ONE, AND USE DARK PULSE ON THE WOLF!” The female commanded. Yamask said ‘Ya ya mask’ before sending two balls of dark shadow energy towards red and the chain of dark energy towards Dusk. Red was using Puppy eyes so he didn’t see the Ball of shadow’s hurling straight at him, before the last second when he looked up, breaking the spell his puppy eyes had on the two in front and screamed. That’s when something or someone lept over Blue and Red and shielded the both of them, the balls hitting the shield of what or who appeared to be Gen, with Lore who was right behind him running up to everyone there. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON!” Lore shouted over the rain and the fight in the background. Dusk had dodged the incoming attack, jumped up with his teeth showing as he bit down, only for the bit to fraise through. Landing back softly on the ground growling, Dusk ran back to the others. Touching his snout with his sword, currently in the holds of Lore.

“Who are they? What are all these creatures? And why are they attacking?” Dusk asked for the info needed as his form went back into his Hylian form.

“These creatures are known as Pokémon, the one right behind me is called Gyarados and it’s badly injured. These guys were the ones responsible, and are trying to catch it. I’m not too sure of the ones in front. I might know of Pokémon through the 4th wall, but even I have limited knowledge,” Blue answered. Then asked his question “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well I saw you heading out in the rain, I wanted to see what you were up too so I followed. I saw you this weird creature that looked very, very scary, so I hid and watched. When you were getting attacked I didn’t know what to do so I went to go get our leaders,” Red explained looking down “The others are inside waiting for us to return.”

“Hmm… So, what do we do?” Blue asked looking at his three leaders

“What info on these… Pokémon can you tell us, that will be of any use.” Gen asked looking back at them.

“Each one belongs to a type that makes them weaker against some and stronger against others. We don’t and shouldn’t kill them, just knock them out, or weaken them further enough that they faint. The one I took out was most likely a flying type. Flying types are weak against Electric, Ice, Rock. I’m not too sure on their typing but, from what I’ve just seen, we have Dark and Ghost types. Dark types are weak against Bug, Fighting and Fairy. Ghost types are weak against Dark and other Ghost types. So Dusk, I’d suggest using some of Midna’s Twilight on the one holding the mask... ” Blue then went and explained all the types, while the other two discussed their plan, to catch Dusk and Red to themselves.

“I’ll get Leopard to use yawn on the two we want, then I’ll get Yamask to haze, while that’s in effect we’ll grab them and go. I’m sure the Boss would love to see them, and their abilities” The female explained, smiling as the other nodded as they commanded their pokemon.

Dusk turned to the pokemon in front of him “Hmm…… Alright here’s what we’ll do. I’m going after the one with the mask. Lore you're going after the feline and Gen your target is the ghost-like chandelle. Blue, Red I want the two of you to go help calm down the one behind us and help it." Dusk said as he took charge, which was very rare. Everyone Link there agreed and went to their targets. 

Bubbles burst into Red’s and Dusk’s faces before they could move, the lot of them bewildered and confused “Was that a bubble?” Gen asked  
“I *yawn* think so,” Dusk yawned as his along with Red’s body started to feel heavy and tired.  
Dusk used his curse stone to turn into a wolf and after talking to Midna gathered up some Twilight magic within his jaw, running and jumping up. Grabbing on the ghost with the mask, he chomped and bit before backflipping back to the ground, he was able to injure his target but just unable to knock it out.

Lore grabbed his titan mitts as he ran over to the feline -Leopard- performing an uppercut under their jaw, sending them skywards. As it reached Lores level, he punched it in the gut, sending them flying to the other side of the battlefield and into a tree knocking them unconscious.

Gen used his gust bellow, using the hush winds, knocking the chandelle over to Lore who used his ice rod, freezing them in ice, then using a bomb to send the chandelle next to the female. The chandelle shook off the attack before rising in the air and hovering there.

Unfortunately Red had fallen asleep on the way to Gyarados. Blue had tried everything to try and wake him, but nothing had worked “HE’S NOT WAKING UP!” Blue shouted.

“WHAT!!” Gen and Lore shouted, but not Dusk. Turning their heads they soon noticed that he too fell asleep.  
As the heroes tried to figure out what had happened to their brothers, the female smirked “NOW YAMASK, USE HAZE!!” She ordered. After an affirmative ‘Ya’ a dark smoke came from their mouth as it blinded the Links, each one coughing as the smoke went in their eyes. 

After ten minutes Gen was able to use his Gust Bellow to clear the remaining smoke and was the first to recover. Looking around he noticed that the two strang Hylians were gone along with their Pokemon, but “Where’s Dusk and Red?” Gen asked concerned, they too were gone. The other two looked around, concerned present on their faces. Well till Lore spotted them, and it turned into anger

“OVER THERE! THOSE TWO ARE TRYING TO TAKE THEM THROUGH THAT PORTAL!” He shouted as he ran after them, with Gen and Blue tagging along. Gyarados followed them soon after, thanks to Blue and Red healing enough to move during the battle. They wanted to help. 

All four of them entered the portal after the ones who took their brothers. But upon entering, they found themselves in a lush green forest, blocking out the afternoon sun as it filtered through the leaves. Looking around they had also lost sight of two strange Hylains.

Lore started to scream and curse in fire tongue, Blue growled and Gen punched a tree, even though it did nothing to him, he was just mad at losing their kidnappers. “Alright let's go get the other Links and come back, so we can save them” Gen suggested, but when he went to go through the portal, he noticed that it too was gone “And we’re stuck here,” He sighed going back over to Blue when he saw Gyarados behind him. “Do you know where we are?” He asked.

Gyarados nodded as he said ‘Gyara, dos’. Heading deeper into the forest.

“I think he wants us to follow him,” Blue commented as he followed the blue serpent with Gen and Lore not far behind. 

After ten minutes they were out of the forest and stared at the sight before them.  
There right in front of them was what looked like to them, was a shiny Castle town of Dusks Hyrule, but BIGGER, and had this strange shiny white tall tower in the centre. 

“Where are we,” Gen breathed with astonishment,

“I have no clue, but I can just tell that this is only the beginning of our adventure,”


	2. Lumio and Giovanni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Lore, and Blue find themselves in Lumoise City, where they meet Ash and his friends along with Professor Sycamore. Together, they decide to stop Team Rocket in their tracks. Meanwhile, Giovanni has plans for our heroes and plans to use them all as...Pokémon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ChargingRino for helping me with the Team Rocket base sections, go check them out on fanfiction, they're helping me with this story as a co-writer, we've already planned out scenes for the far future. They've been a big help, check Endnotes for a link to their Fanfiction

The Links were playing board games, with Gen, Speck, Vio and Realm all playing Uno, and Four, Green, Ocarina, Mask and Lore playing twister, that was till Gen noticed that Red and Blue had gone outside, in the pouring rain, at night. Gen, Dusk and Lore all had agreed to go and retrieve them since a certain someone didn’t want to go out in the rain, that being Sketch with his hydrophobia. So most of the Links decided to stay behind since they only really needed three to go, so no one complained.  


That was, until eight hours later when they still hadn’t returned.  


“It’s now midnight and pitch black outside, they all should’ve arrived back now with the others by now,” Ocarina placed his worry with the others, to which they had all agreed, their leaders should’ve returned with Blue and Red.  


“Maybe something happened, like them getting lost or they were held up with fighting something?” Wind suggested

“That doesn’t make things any better you know,” Speck exasperated with a tired sigh as he pointed to Green and Vio, who were both panicking… Well, one more than others.

Green tried to stay strong-minded saying they're going to return any minute with the other two still alive and well, but as more time ticked by he couldn’t stop his mind going into darker thoughts of what happened. ‘They were robbed. Killed and we don’t know it. Kidnapped. Portal hopping without us. Attacked and injured, unable to return and are now in the freezing cold drenched from the rain earlier’ His anxiety was kicking in as his heart rate rose and he couldn’t stop shaking.

Vio, on the other hand, was dealing with it better… on the outside. On the inside, he was having a full-blown panic attack, as one could tell from the lack of focus and sweat gathered on his forehead. 

“Okay, that’s it. We’re going out there and finding the others, the rain stopped an hour ago, so it shouldn’t be a problem for Sketch so we should all be able to go out.” Mask huffed as he went to grab lanterns for everyone…

An hour later and everyone was outside in the dark looking for their brothers, they were shouting their names as the heroes searched everywhere in the dark...

“Where are they?” Ocarina yawned, pouting, concerned everywhere in his body language. The group had been searching for hours now. The sun was rising over the horizon as light entered Hyrule Field. Everyone was tired and their concerns were rising quickly. Unfortunately, since none of them has slept at all, they headed back home to rest before retrying.

“Where are we?” Gen breathed with astonishment.

“I have no clue, but I can just tell that this is only the beginning of our adventure,” Blue breathed looking over at the shiny Castle town with amazement and excitement. Lore had the same expression as the two younger heroes jumped up and down, trying to contain their excitement.  
Gen dreaded their expressions, but before he could get a say, the two of them had already rushed down, running towards the shiny Castle town. He sighed, having a bored and done tone and expression, but Gyarados roared, lifting him onto the back of their head with a ‘woah~’, then the large serpent speeded down the hill easily catching up with the other two, throwing the two of them in front of Gen, as they headed for the ‘town’, reaching it with ease within minutes…  
Getting inside the ‘town’, the others were stunned, this place was so big, so many turns and corners that it felt like a maze or the urban version with lost woods as they called it. There were these weird metal buildings, some of them rose as high as the sky and pierced the clouds, they had so many windows made from glass. Gyarados was moving on some sort of firm and smooth stone path, there was another one across the street. There was this weird black path that had a white stripe in the centre, these weird metal horse carriages were either going past them or were stopped next to the ends of either outer paths. Trees were in these boxes along the middle of the outer paths, adding beauty to where they were. 

There were so many different Pokemon around them, they were amazed, there were also so many Hylians that looked different from the three, they were wearing weird outfits, and they had rounded ears. The few they talked to were all friendly, and kind. They found out that they were in a place called Lumiose City, and the tower in the centre was Lumiose Tower. They were also guided to a Pokemon Centre and some professors' labs.

They decided to go to the professor first, maybe they could get him to help. Reaching the building they believe to be the right one as it fit the description, it looked like a tall peach-coloured building with lots of windows with an arched roof.

Gyarados slowly lowered them to the ground, allowing them to hop off. Gen was the first one to the door as he knocked then stepped back down the small steps. They knew his name was Professor Augustine Sycamore due to the people they talked to telling them about him and that he helps new trainers… well whatever they were. 

The door opened, revealing a middle-aged man with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. He was wearing a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and was also wearing orange socks and brown shoes with grey stripes. On his left arm, he could also see a brown watch and he was wearing his white lab coat. 

“Hello, there-” The man then stopped to look at the boys in front and the Gyarados with them “Oh… Would you three and your Pokemon love to come inside? I believe this may be important” He then opened the door allowing his guests entry. 

The inside was a vast room with balconies on either side. Bookshelves lined the walls. 

“This place is amazing,” Blue complemented.

“Why thank you.” The professor smiled, before heading to another room, it was rather spacious, with a large window leading into a smaller room that had a metal table in the middle to their right, bookshelves on their left and a door at the other end. There were artwork, science diagrams and other stuff on the walls, next to the bookshelves was a little area with tanny white chairs with a small table in the middle four weird Hylains were sitting in the further one all in a row next to each other.

“Professor Sycamore!” A call came, as one of the ‘Hylians’ shouted at him waving a handover, there were four of them on the chairs. One was a skinny, slender young boy with dark black hair, slightly tan skin, and brown eyes with two distinctive lightning bolt-like markings underneath each one. He wore a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, a black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers, with fingerless gloves.

The second was a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band and sky blue eyes. She wore a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee-length black compression shorts covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, some pink coloured shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag.

The third, a beautiful fair-skinned girl with shoulder-length honey-blonde hair that was tied in a loose ponytail at the end with bangs hanging on the left side and light blue eyes, wearing a new reddish-pink jacket-thing, a bright pink dress with a white collar, her grey top underneath, and a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest, some grey long socks, and brown boots.

And finally the fourth, a short and skinny young boy with fair skin, blue eyes, and messy medium-length bright yellow hair with a lightning-bolt shaped tuft on top, he had large round glasses, black shoes with white down the bottom, and a yellow-collared skin-tight blue...tights...no….outfit, the Link’s didn’t know, with yellow stripes on the knees and bottom (cuffs)... Well, they didn’t know,

The Links and the Professor walked over and sat down on the remaining seats, the heroes finding them quite comfortable. “Who are you three?” The one with the pink dress asked, drinking something from what appeared to be a strange cup. The small one ran up to Gyarados with a big grin and eyes that reminded them too much of Red.

“A GYARADOS! YOU HAVE A GYARADOS, AM I ALLOWED TO PET IT?” She jumped up and down and reminded the Links of Red too much as they saddened a little at the thought but let it slide.

“If they allow you,” Blue grinned. The girl jumped with excitement. The Gyarados lowered their head down, allowing the girl to pat his head, she squealed in joy as she stayed with the Pokemon.

“I am Gen, next to me is Lore and next to him is Blue, we’re heroes of Hyrule, I’m the Hero of the skies, Lore’s the hero of Legend and Blue is a Hero of light. Who are you guys? Where are we?” Gen gestured to him and his brothers before asking them his own questions.

“I’m Serena, and this is Fennekin,” The one in pink –Serena- gestured at the small, fox-like Pokémon. It had yellow, orange and white fur on her lap as they yipped happily,

“I’m Clemont and the one with Gyarados is my younger sister Bonnie,” The one with the glasses –Clemont- waved and smiled,

“And I’m Ash, this here’s Pikachu - a small, yellow, long ears, chubby, and cute mouse-like Pokémon on his lap smiled as they said, “Pika Pika” – We’re from all the way in the Kanto region, this is the Kalos region, Lumiose City” The one with the cap-Ash- smiled warmly moving a fist hand over his chest.

“Heroes of Hyrule hmm… I’m sorry but I haven’t heard of a place called Hyrule, much fewer heroes from there.” Professor Sycamore placed his chin in between his raised hand’s thumb and finger in thought.

“Well that would be because we're from another Dimension,” Blue informed, watching Bonnie and Gyarados. The strange Hylians opened their mouths in surprise.

“ANOTHER DIMENSION!” Clemont shouted with hands on his head in shock. The heroes nodded their response, they then proceeded to tell them everything, and I mean everything of their adventures and world, as they got info on the world they were in.  
By the time they were done with the story, it was almost midnight, Bonnie had fallen asleep somewhere through the story and Clemont had to take her to bed before they continued. 

“Team Rocket’s at it again! Those guys are always up to no good!” Ash shouted with a growl. “Piika, Pika Pika,” Pikachu agreed.

“Hmm… they maybe Ash, but there’s the lingering question, but how did Gyarados and two of Team Rocket's lackeys get to your world?” Clemont asked as he looked at the heroes seriously. 

“We’re not sure. Their method of transport looked exactly like the voids we used to travel the timelines. The ones Demise created, but this one...it wasn’t destroying anything it touched, it just stood there. Even if it was one of the voids, they shouldn’t have been able to cross through it, anything that touches them without something divine from the Goddesses or Gods on them should have been erased from existence. When we entered through the portal, it felt the exact same as Demise’s magic, even though our Triforces and Gems glowed, we just weren’t paying attention to that as we had bigger issues.” Gen sat there in thought.

“How it vanished doesn’t help the case either, plus the two had just…VANISHED when we arrived, when we were…what… a minute right behind them…” Lore added.

“Right!” Blue threw his hands up.  
Blue looked over at Gyarados in thought and worry as a thought crossed his mind, when Clemont spoke again “This Demise, by the way, you’ve described him in your story, this God of Destruction… Is it possible that he may be working with Team Rocket? As you’ve all said he’d do anything to rid you guys so he can destroy all of existence.” 

“But how did he even know of the existence of this world?” Serena asked, concerned, this made everyone grow silent, as Gen continued.

“He…he shouldn’t, he may be a God but he doesn’t have info on other worlds, only ours, the timelines of Hyrule, I remember Blue mentioning to him of other worlds using his…ability-“ Blue grinned as the other two glared at him. ”- After the battle with Zant we noticed that he too had this… ability, and he’s in Demise’s head. From what Dusk’s Ganon’s mentioned, everyone, thinks that - including Demise - he’s just being insane with having no clue on what he’s talking about, so they just either let him do his thing or hit him… So Demise shouldn’t have known.”

“But then… then How? ...How did Team Rocket get here using voids that were of Demise’s magic?” Ash raised the question on everyone’s minds, a question no one knew the answer to or didn’t like. 

“Yawn It’s too late to be thinking all of this right now, it’s midnight, and if we continue like this I’m going to get a headache, and I don’t think we’ll be sleeping either if this conversation continued.” Blue yawned, placing a hand over his mouth as he stretched. 

“Blue’s right. I think it’ll be better if we continue this tomorrow, you hylians can spend the night here with everyone else.” Sycamore offered as he waved everyone a good night and headed off to bed, the Links thanked him before he went and everyone proceeded to get a good night’s rest… Well tried to with all this sudden info… But one thing’s for sure that this will be a very long night, and one hell of an adventure. 

Over at Team Rocket's Base  
Dusk awoke on a metal table as a wolf. People in white clothes and coats were standing around him, the brightness everywhere hurt his eyes.  
“He’s awake.” A man’s voice called out and the wolf felt something prick him in the neck, then he drifted off to sleep...

Meanwhile, Red had woken up in a nice room, the room wasn’t big but it was nice, when he awoke two of those strange Hylains had dragged him off to meet their boss, their boss looked quite scary when they shoved him in the office. He was now talking to a man who called himself Giovanni. 

Red found Giovanni quite nice, he was just letting Red talk and asked simple questions. And Red talked a lot and answered every question. He told the man about who he was, where he had come from, and all about his adventures with the others. Giovanni had just smiled at the innocent fool in front of him, who was completely unaware of what was truly going on.

The man also seemed to enjoy hearing about the battles with the various holders of Power especially. 

Eventually, Giovanni told Red to follow him, Red was a bit worried and confused but compiled anyway and they began to walk through the huge building, Giovanni told Red this was Team Rocket's base where they help Pokemon, Red was sceptical of that while viewing the building, but kept his thoughts quiet. They had eventually stopped at a glass wall. 

As Red looked through the glass wall, he could see a wolf lying on a metal table, asleep, with people in white strange clothes-lab coats Giovanni told him-standing around the wolf. The wolf had something covering his muzzle - Giovanni explained it was to help the wolf breathe - and there were various things and tools in and around the wolf - Giovanni explained they were for seeing if the wolf was healthy and what his blood type was in case a problem came up and they needed to do a blood transfusion, this would also help keep him up to date with vaccines to make sure he wouldn’t catch anything deadly. 

Giovanni explained they needed Red to go through the same process-for health reasons of course- and it made sense to Red, if he got sick with diseases, he would be able to get treated quickly...

Several tests later, Giovanni and Red were back in his office, Giovanni had asked Red about his education-which gave off a red flag in Red’s mind-Red had already figured out by now he was a few centuries in the future with all the tech and advancements he’d seen, so he knew that, compared to now, the level of education he’d received back in his more medieval world, Giovanni told him, wasn’t on the same level as this generation by far, plus he was only twelve. 

Giovanni was taking his time with Red. The young boy in front of him had great potential in him, and was eager to learn new things even if he could see the weariness in the boy; the man understood the youth could become overwhelmed quite easily due to age and the generations. Giovanni was impressed, Red already knew some variations of multiplication and division. 

Giovanni then gave the boy an egg that was blue, with a few big orange spots, “What’s this?” Red inspected the Egg on all sides. “It’s a Pokemon egg, this one will hatch a Mudkip, I want you to take care of it, this will be your partner.”

Red nodded, looking at the egg with curiosity, and a little excitement. 

“There is something I would like to discuss with you.” Giovanni had a small smirk that went unnoticed.  
Red gave Giovanni a questioning look but allowed the man to continue. 

“It concerns me that you're able to use Pokemon like moves. Pokémon use moves to attack, defend, and even heal.” Giovanni started to explain moves in further detail, such as attack power, accuracy, types, and so on and so forth. “The two members of Team Rocket you fought reported you could use a move similar to one called ‘Baby-Doll Eyes.’” -Red raised an eyebrow in question- ” It lowers the attack of the opposing Pokémon, this can cause the opponent to miss.”  
Red looked on for a moment, before looking at the man, asking “Oh, you mean Puppy Eyes?”

“Yes, and I want you to use it on me.”

“On you?” Red gave a ‘are you sure’ face,

“I want to test and see this ability for myself.”

After a minute of thought, Red closed his eyes, before giving Giovanni his strongest version of Puppy Eyes. 

Giovanni began to mentally curse his weakness of puppy stares; he didn’t feel anger towards the boy, instead, he felt something rare to him, vulnerability, a need to protect this innocent boy. The instance the boy's eyes went back, Giovanni shook off the effect,

“...Remarkable.” Giovanni praised. “You have a remarkable gift Red,”

“Really?”

The man nodded. “Indeed.”

Red beamed at the praise.

Giovanni’s eyes went dark with malicious intent, smiling at the boy, he asked: “Red, you mentioned to me something about you transforming into a fox correct?”  
Red didn’t like the look he was receiving, especially the bigger smile when he confirmed it, Red flags were going off in his head, telling him to get out there and run.  
Subconsciously Red lifted himself off the chair, and was inching his way backwards, Giovanni noticed the boy already knew something was off, he was amazed at this boy’s insight but unfortunately for the boy, he had already planned this.

All Giovanni had shouted was “boys!” before two strong ‘Hylians’ came in, grabbed Red and forced him back on the seat, holding him in place.

“May I see it,” Giovanni stared at Red smirking all the while,

Red kept his mouth shut. He refused to comply with whatever this man had planned.  
Giovanni widened his smirk, nodding towards the two holding Red, “Take him to the labs, use any method you can, I want him captured in one of our heal balls. This one has potential,” The two boys nodded their answer as they dragged Red out the room, who was desperately trying to free himself.

A few minutes later a scientist approached him. “The wolf has been contained, sir. I’ll send Jessie up with the Pokéball of choice in a bit.”  
“Good,” was all Giovanni responded with, as he started setting up something.

A few hours later 

Jessie walked into Giovanni’s office and placed a Beast Ball on his desk. The Head of Team Rocket leaned back in his chair and eyed the Pokéball. “...A Beast Ball?” Giovanni picked it up and noticed there was a red blinking light. 

“The wolf is inside it, sir.”

Giovanni pressed the indented button on the Beast Ball and there was a white flash of light. A huge male canine was lying on his desk, asleep. His fur was like that of a Mightyena, yet it was...dark green? He had a thick furry mane around his neck, blue earrings in his pointed ears, a shackle with a broken chain around his left leg. 

“...Interesting.This is the first time I’ve gotten a good look at him.” 

Jessie nodded. She then tossed over on to her boss’ desk - a winged sword in a scabbard. “We believe that he used it to turn back.” 

Giovanni picked up the scabbard and drew the sword a bit. “The master sword,” He smiled when he noticed a glow on the canine’s left paw and when inspected, “The Triforce of courage, so he really was telling the truth,” He whispered with amazement 

The man placed the sword and scabbard on hooks that were bolted to the mantle place behind him and gave the creature an Awakening.  
Blue eyes. Human blue eyes were gazing at Giovanni, although they were glazed over. 

“Greetings. I am Giovanni, head of Team Rocket. I wouldn’t recommend acting wolf on me, I know you’re human,”  
The canine rose to a sitting position growling at the man in front, before Mewtwo appeared within the room.

That got the wolf’s attention and he eyed the creature before him with curiosity.

“Giovanni, the wolf before you, is named Dusk, sir. He’s one of three we needed for capture, I have sent two pokemon to search near the portal, to see if the others took the bait.” Mewtwo half turned in the air to gaze at the ex Gym Leader and the man smiled. 

“Thank you, Mewtwo. Now, I want to see if he can defend himself. Use Psystrike.”

Meteor responded with a “Yes sir” facing the canine on the desk and summoned a wave of psychic energy, which flew through the air and hit the wolf in the chest.  
The creature was knocked backwards from the attack and hit the wall of the office, then fell to the carpet. Mewtwo floated over to the creature to see if he was okay, then he was sent flying back as the wolf lunged, and hit Mewtwo in the chest with his version of Bite. 

There had been some sort of black fog around the wolf’s mouth when he had used the basic dark type move. 

The wolf landed on the carpet and roared at Mewtwo, who got up and smiled. “Good. Try to hit me again.”

“Hit him again! Gather some of my magic in your mouth but this time spit it out like a ball when you have enough dark energy around your mouth, aim for his chest again!” Midna’s voice reached the wolf in his mind and he nodded, waited, summoned the dark energy, lunged at the physic type, then spat out the dark energy. It formed into a ball in mid-air, then struck Mewtwo in the chest. 

“Shadow Ball. A good move. Well done.” Mewtwo picked himself up off the carpeted floor and was interrupted by Giovanni, who returned the wolf to the Beast Ball.

“Excellent. We need a specific name for a species for him, I want him to forget who he was, and focus on who he is, So any suggestions?” 

“I would suggest… Mystfang.”

“...Mystfang…Yes, that’s perfect.”

Giovanni handed the Beast Ball to Jessie. “Place this in my quarters along with the other, which you’ve named..?”

“Cinfox sir”

“ We will start training tomorrow.” 

Jessie nodded and left her boss’ office. Giovanni glanced at Mewtwo. “We will train them.”

“Understood.”

Back with Blue

The next morning, Blue was up and ready just before the sun had risen, he was with Gyarados, staring somberly yet filled with determination as he started breathing in the morning air. “Blue? What are you doing up this early?” Professor Sycamore asked, yawning and stretching.

Blue didn’t look at him when he responded. “I wanted to get up early to get ready to save my brothers from this Team Rocket, they're in pain they’re going to be in pain, I can just feel it. I want to get there as fast as we can.”

Sycamore felt sympathy for the young boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You have our word, we will help free your brothers and help you all...”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7552576/TheChargingRhino  
> Their Fanfiction  
> Go support them

**Author's Note:**

> This took FOREVER to write, but now chapter one is done, YAY!! I hope you all enjoy this, it'll be slow updates but the chapters will hopefully be long so don't worry. (I'll be adding more tags as the story continues)


End file.
